


血迹

by Yanlinlin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanlinlin/pseuds/Yanlinlin
Summary: 尚堂×江子丹
Kudos: 2





	血迹

**Author's Note:**

> 尚堂×江子丹

铁门咯吱一声响，从外关了个严实，江子丹靠在椅背，听着外头渐行渐远的脚步声，愈发松了口气。  
“出来吧，她走了。”  
他朝里屋喊了一句，却半晌得不到回应，勉强撑着椅背起身，缝合的刀口孜孜不倦传来一波又一波疼痛，他不得已一次次倒抽凉气，试图用这种基本没有一点用处的方式缓解。  
他缓步往卧室挪。实际只有站起来的瞬间颇疼，可为什么走路也要如此装样子，屋里的人比他更清楚。  
但实际走路也只走到房间门口。  
尚堂插着口袋在拐角闷声等了他认知上的许久，何况一些不能让他轻易接受的信息是成团钻进他耳朵里的，让他一瞬间不知是该生气还是该心疼。  
肩胛首先撞上门板，子弹发出一声闷哼，接着两条手臂就以不可抗力的姿势被禁锢在头顶，手腕被捏的生疼，他来不及抗拒，颇具威慑力的气息几乎顷刻之间就笼罩下来。  
尚堂将右腿顶进人双腿间，左手空闲便托住他无处支撑的腰腹以免触及伤口，他将子弹压在门板上的姿势有些奇怪，让本来与他一样高的人硬是矮了他一头，只是对方大半的支撑点全在他身上。但子弹并不喜欢。  
“你又干嘛，松手！”  
“那你告诉我你干嘛了。打架？英雄救美？”  
“疼疼疼疼疼！哥哥我让人捅了啊，你心疼心疼我！”  
他确实是特意去救人的，本也自知理亏，听了这话干脆也不挣扎了，低着脑袋装孙子，哼哼唧唧的撇着嘴时不时抬头看人一眼。  
尚堂低头盯着他看，虽拧眉却眼中含笑，收回左手去捏人下巴，曲起的食指稍加用力就将人垂着的头抬起，子弹唇角有块淤青，红红的有些刺目，刺激着他强压下的愤怒的小火苗，更别提人下腹的刀口。他紧缠着子弹躲闪的视线，声线意外低沉。  
“我问你，你跟那女警察到底什么关系”  
“陌生人，她叫什么我都不知道，能不能先松开我啊”  
“不能。那你凭什么啊给她挡刀。……当然我不是说你这样不好啊，你得先保证你的生命安全吧。”  
尚堂想起自己人民海军的身份，眨眨眼觉得不妥，忙又追了句解释，却没想到反而惹得怀中人噗嗤一声，咧嘴笑个没完。即便赌气，算上鬼使神差，尚堂锁着眉将拇指放在子弹唇角的青紫，不轻不重的按压，听着他抽气的声音，勉强觉得不算吃亏。  
喉结小幅度滚动。  
“尚教官，你这是在吃醋吗？”  
他越是狐狸似的笑，尚堂就越是气极。是心思被看穿，是掌控者的地位被挑战。可事实上本也是互不相让。  
他一手撑着墙壁，另手揪着江子丹的领子，力气大得已经把人提起来，不由分说的覆吻。  
但与其说是吻，不如说是噬咬更合适。  
他咬了他的下唇，他就要在上唇咬得更狠，刮破软肉，咬破舌尖，睁开的眼睛互相瞪着，里面翻涌的浓重情绪竟不知是爱是恨，滚烫的呼吸相互纠缠，也像是互相争斗的火焰，各自攥着对方领子的手越握越紧，要将衣服扯破似的将对方拽得更近。  
至于他们怎么推搡着进了卧室，怎么一下子扎在那张不大的单人床上，他们自己也说不清。  
子弹骑跨在尚堂身上，偏头啐了口嘴里的血沫子。伤口估计渗血了，一顿一顿的疼，却只是更催得他去扯身上那两件脏兮兮的衣服，被尚堂拐进怀里换了个姿势。  
他去摸尚堂的皮带扣子，却听见刺啦一声响，胸膛立刻暴露在空气中，他连手里的都停了。  
“尚堂你疯了！”  
罪魁祸首把挣扎着要起身的人重新按住，顶起他的头颅咬住喉咙上的软肉，说出的话显得模糊不清。  
他并不顾子弹的抗拒，带着枪茧的手狠狠磨蹭过人暴露的皮肤，留下一片红印子，却小心绕开了腹上的伤痕。  
“你这件破背心儿都快洗不出来了，不给你撕了你还不换呢，我都给你买多少衣服了一件儿不穿，嗯？”  
双手覆上人胸前早便硬挺的乳粒，胸肉攥进手里惹得人发出一声痛呼，他低头在人锁骨上留下一个印记。  
身下人蓦地挣扎起来，同样拼尽全力自然不是轻易能够压制住的，尚堂被掀开直接撞上了身后的衣柜。  
报复似的，衬衫扣子几乎从头崩到尾。成了破布的两件衣服被随意甩到地上，他们仍然延续之前残暴的吻。双手抚摸过的皮肤一片通红。  
这不像性爱，像一场凌迟。  
皮带抽出来，再把裤子扯掉，前戏并不温柔，鲜血淋漓也不为过。  
“套子呢”  
“没有。别麻烦了。”  
双双赤裸的身子，挺立的阳物贴在一起，被尚堂一起握住套弄。喘息声粗重难耐，他们把额头抵在一起，气氛仍旧剑拔弩张不见丝毫温存。  
子弹的手没闲着，在尚堂的胸肌上搓揉，却无论如何也找不着肉感，他为此颇觉懊恼狠狠掐他一把。  
“哼……你以为谁都跟你似的胸肌这么软。我说，快射，没有润滑剂，还指望你这点儿东西呢。”  
“急什么，怎么不用你自己的。”  
子弹的的身子有些发虚，本也是受了伤的，控制不了的疲软，嘴是硬，身体却显得实诚，他把不住精关，脑袋里过电似的，闷哼一声射出来。  
他听见尚堂的轻笑，旋即被抬高了臀，腿分开的更大些，滑腻的液体抹在穴口，跟着便挤进一根手指。  
尚堂远比江子丹自己熟悉他的身体，手指在穴内四处按压，很快便找到光滑凸起的一点，他用力戳弄，子弹的身体就不熟控制地弓起来，后穴深处也分泌出些许液体，他听见人压着他耳根子发出些咒骂，带着模糊不清的呻吟。  
当他的手指加到三根，侧颈便是一阵尖锐的痛。  
“今天咬早了，我还以为你能坚持一半。”  
他语气里带着嘲弄，对子弹一阵挖苦，多少有些报复的成分，他抽出手指，几乎粗暴的将人按在自己的性器上。骑乘位插得太深，耳边的呻吟都变了调子。  
报复什么呢？  
他没有再多给子弹反应的机会，大开大合的操弄，只有一次比一次更深，恨不得就干脆插进胃里。  
女人。  
子弹一口咬在尚堂的肩膀，他感觉到身后伴随胀痛的酥麻快感，其间有些许粘腻的液体，是血，他清楚得很。  
“我说……尚教官，非得见了红你……嗯……才高兴是吗。”  
尚堂闭口不言。  
男人和男人之间，或者说是他和江子丹之间，性爱像是拼命。  
他沉重的喘息，着了道似的将子弹搂自己怀里，人再度硬挺的性器戳在他小腹。  
他狠狠把人按下来，阳物整根挤进去，恨不得连同囊袋一起，两声低吼合着，像两只同笼的野兽，尚堂肩上的牙印流着血，江子丹合不太拢的穴口不断流出些掺了红的浊液。  
一场性事他们各自讨得了一身青紫，一身伤痕，尚堂不依不饶仍旧拽着子弹询问。  
“你到底和那个女警认不认识。”  
竟然得了一个极尽温柔的吻，第一次，大概也是最后一次。  
“你我的领地意识里，除了你我，没有旁人。”


End file.
